


Taking Care

by the_flail_snail



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Introspection, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Miscommunication is always fun but what about Very Good Communication, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flail_snail/pseuds/the_flail_snail
Summary: “I know you like to action surge, but we’re going to take this slow. Just relax and let me take care of you.”Fabian and Riz try something new, and Fabian has a lot of thoughts about it.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> I literally pulled out my Xanathar’s Guide to look up the Inquisitive Rogue Archetype for reference in this porn.
> 
> Fabian and Riz are older in this fic—they’re post-college and have been dating for a while.

Fabian is staring at Riz’s hands. He knows these hands intimately—a fine network of scars stretched over dexterous green fingers. Now, looking at Riz filing his normally sharp goblin claws on one hand down to blunt tips, Fabian feels like he is seeing them for the first time. 

Riz’s fingers are small and slender compared to his own, but...  
Riz’s cock is also proportionate to a goblin body, but... 

Fabian has fucked a lot. Mostly Riz. Twice, unwisely and regrettably, Aelwen. But he’s never been fucked, and he wryly recognizes that he’s nervous. This was his own suggestion—he wants to know what it feels like, to try something new with Riz—but he’s worried it will hurt, or he won’t know how to move right, or, or a dragon will attack and he’ll have to fight it off naked, and open, and vulnerable...

“Hey,” Riz says, catching onto his mood. “Come over here and kiss me.”

“It’s nothing,” Fabian replies through the kiss. “Just nerves, and overthinking. You’re very good at taking cock—I’m learning from the best.” He winks. Well, he tries to wink. It’s tricky with only one eye.

It’s amazing he can still make Riz blush, after all these years. Riz coughs, and grins, and orders Fabian onto the bed. “Take off your clothes, lie back, and prepare to learn from the master.” Riz strikes a pose, brandishing a bottle of lube.

Fabian laughs and starts stripping slowly, just to see Riz’s hungry expression as his ears twitch and his pupils dilate. Fabian was already hard, has been hard since he leaned over Riz working at his home desk and murmured that they should try “that thing they’d talked about.” If only it was always so easy to get Riz to stop working.

Riz shrugs out of his clothes more quickly and climbs onto the bed, kneeling next to Fabian and kissing him as he lies back. “I know you like to action surge, but we’re going to take this slow,” he says. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Riz’s caretaking only involves kissing at first, into Fabian’s mouth and then along his jaw and throat. Fabian is about to complain about the slow pace until Riz moves down his body and Fabian can feel a slick finger brushing against his asshole as Riz nuzzles against his hip. 

“Is this ok?” Riz asks, gently circling with his finger. Fabian isn’t sure if his garbled response is anything close to understandable, but Riz must be a secret wizard who can comprehend gibberish, because he smiles up at Fabian and continues his deliberate, delicate movements.

It’s difficult for Fabian to just lie here and take whatever Riz wants to do to him. Riz is so stubborn—Fabian is used to being the one cajoling him into getting enough sleep, eating right, letting a case rest for a few days so Riz doesn’t work himself to death. In bed, Fabian also takes charge of Riz’s wellbeing, swallowing his cock, eating him out, fucking him hard until Riz collapses into a smiling, bruised tangle of limbs. It takes a lot to get Riz’s thoughts to stop buzzing around his head, and Fabian had devoted years of study to the task. 

“I feel like I should be doing something,” Fabian chokes out. That finger is getting really distracting. 

“Nope, you just lie there and look sexy,” Riz replies, smiling fondly. “I’m not sure you can manage that, but give it your best try.”

Fabian would have given a haughty retort, but just then Riz leans over and takes the head of Fabian’s cock into his mouth and slips one finger inside his body.

Fabian tenses up. Riz pulls back, and out. “We don’t have to - we can stop any time. Do you want to stop? I promise, if you relax it starts to feel amazing, but we can do something else.” 

Fabian looks down at Riz’s worried face and wills himself to relax. “No, keep going. I - you - just keep going, and I’ll adjust.”

Riz looks at him inquisitively for a moment and drops his head back to lick along Fabian’s cock. “I’m going to keep doing what I’m doing, but if you want my fingers in you again you need to ask for them, and remember I’m very good at seeing through deception.”

Fabian huffs out a laugh. Trust Riz to make him actually think through what he wants. Fabian has trouble expressing himself in these quiet spaces, away from the adrenaline rush of action and adventure. Even the first time he kissed Riz was at the end of a long battle through the twisted corridors of the Necromikron. It took weeks of miscommunication to build up the courage to talk about that kiss, for both of them.

He’s supposed to be better at this now, a decade after the heady confusion of his teenage years. Does he want Riz to fuck him? Why does he want Riz to fuck him? There’s something there about letting go, something about loving to watch Riz take charge, something about a different kind of closeness...

To be honest, Fabian also just thinks it might - will - feel good. He’s seen Riz’s blissed-out expression when he sinks down onto Fabian’s cock, and wants to capture that feeling for himself. 

He’s Fabian Aramais Seacaster—he defeated Kalvaxus, matched sleepless endurance with the Nightmare King, killed his own father to preserve his legacy. He can certainly take on one goblin cock!

“Hey,” Fabian says hoarsely. “Come up here for a minute?”

Riz pauses in his gentle teasing and moves up the bed, squeaking in surprise as Fabian pulls him down into a kiss. 

“Riz, believe me when I say I want your joy in my life, your body in my bed, and your fingers in my ass,” Fabian proclaims. Riz ducks his head into Fabian’s neck to laugh before pulling back to quietly say, “I love you too. If you’re sure...?”

“When am I ever unsure?” Fabian boasts, and he feels the truth of his words this time. He’s going to get his ass fingered, and he’s going to like it!

Riz grumbles something about Fabian’s indecisiveness over simple household tasks, but his fingers are back circling Fabian’s asshole and one finger tentatively pushes in again. 

It’s better this time, now that Fabian is more relaxed, strange and intimate and good. When Riz adds a second, and then a third finger, the strangeness intensifies, and Fabian can hear himself gasp as he starts to slowly rock back into Riz’s hand. Riz is looking at him so intently, as if he could pull Fabian apart like a puzzle and piece him back together. Fabian would probably let him, trusting that Riz would rebuild him better, more considerate and more complete.

Fabian tilts his hips up when Riz asks, sliding a pillow under his lower back to help with the angle. He digs his fingers into the bedspread until Riz moves his hands down to hold himself open. If his anxiously-imagined dragon attacked now, Fabian isn’t sure that he could tear himself away from Riz’s gentle touches to fight it. 

Riz fumbles with the bottle of lube, swears, and laughs shakily. “You’re too hot like this—it’s distracting.” Fabian is about to make some joking reply about roguish dexterity, but Riz’s cock is suddenly pushing inside him and all he can do is moan. 

Fabian can’t kiss Riz like this—Riz is too short, too far away—so he can only watch Riz’s expression as he enters Fabian for the first time. And there’s something tantalizing about that, being able to look but not touch.

“Guh, how do you - you feel amazing - how do you not come immediately when you do this?” Riz gasps, hair falling into his face, moving in uncoordinated thrusts, in and out of Fabian’s body. 

Fabian is too caught up in the moment to answer, but if he could, he would tell Riz that it’s never easy, that he has to carefully distance himself from his body in those first few moments because Riz’s noises, his tightness, his warmth, nearly make him come like an eager virgin every time. Instead, Fabian grasps at Riz’s hand like it’s a lifeline and just lets himself feel.

As Riz starts fucking him harder, Fabian reaches their entangled hands down to touch where Riz is entering him. He imagines Riz fucking him like this against a mirror, or bent over a desk, open and full and gasping and desperate.

Looking down at Riz’s wide eyes and open mouth, Fabian realizes he’s been babbling his fantasies out loud. Riz smiles, pauses in his thrusting. “I don’t think - that might not work with our height difference but we can certainly try?”

“So good, you can - fuck me any - any way you want. Whatever you want, Riz,” Fabian chokes out.

Riz groans, “What I want is for you to come before me, and that’s hard when you’re being so fucking hot.” He’s moving again, but far too slowly.

“Please, Riz, fuck me, you - you could - unff - tie me up, I could ride you - just, please...”

“You’re better at knots than I am,” Riz observes.

“Nguh, stop being practical when I’m - trying to fantasize - jackass.” Fabian complains, and Riz starts to grin.

“You just want to fill the house with rigging—typical pirate,” Riz starts laughing, and then Fabian is laughing as well. Cracking up in the middle of sex might throw off the momentum of - of whatever Fabian was building to, but watching Riz laugh so hard he snorts is one of Fabian’s great joys in life.

Riz stops laughing to ask, “What - what about being tied up is appealing? Other than your fucked up upbringing?”

“Damnit, Riz, stop making me - think of things.” Fabian grumbles, but he’d do anything in this moment for Riz, even if it means forming sentences. “I just - I’d only be able to look at you, without touching... you could do whatever you want to me, and I’d just - have to take it... you could tell me how fast or slow to ride you - I would be so good for you, Riz.”

“Yeah?” Riz asks, breathless. He reaches up and slides his fingers into Fabian’s mouth. “Ask me that again. How do you want me to fuck you?”

Fabian moans around Riz’s fingers, trying to beg and push back against Riz. Riz pulls his spit-slick fingers from Fabian’s mouth and runs them down his throat and chest, his claws catching at Fabian’s skin.

“Please fuck me,” Fabian begs. “You should come in me. Come in me and make me feel it, Riz.”

Riz speeds up at that, fucking him in earnest, and it’s such a relief after the slow teasing. “Come on Fabian, I’ve got you, come on.”

His orgasm feels different, slowly building along his spine until Fabian tenses and cries out. He can’t actually feel Riz come inside him with all the slickness of the lube, but he knows when he comes from the choked-off noises and the way Riz looks at him, like he’s found a solution to something monumentally important. Riz only pulls out when Fabian is too sensitive to touch, moving up the bed to finally kiss him.

In the afterglow, gathering Riz on top of him in a boneless pile of goblin, Fabian closes his eyes and mumbles, “That was good, we should do that again sometime.”

Riz stirs and chuckles. “We just need to set up some stepladders around the house. I’m not an artificer, but maybe a complex system of weights and pulleys? It takes a lot to move your ass around.” 

Fabian snorts, and shifts under Riz. “I know I should get cleaned up, but I’m just going to lie here and pass out.”

“Let me take care of that too,” Riz says, lurching up to stumble into the bathroom. Fabian watches him leave and return with a washcloth, and rolls over to pull Riz down underneath him.

“You’re really helping me out here,” Riz chuckles.

“Mmm, yep, mine,” Fabian responds, as Riz tries and fails to shift his weight. “Gotta get those pulleys in place, looks like I’m too fucked out to move.”


End file.
